fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Elidra
Elidra Gerathos is a former Balancer of Chaos, reduced to a human mage when Rahhoxahr stole her Balancer magic. Not nearly as powerful as she once was, she has effectively given up her old villainous ways, instead choosing to mess with the Windian citizens in a playful way that does little harm. Since the Shadowblood began harrassing her, she has turned to the Heroes of Windsong for help- but after they were killed, she ended up contacting and successfully re-connecting with her daughter, Jada, as well as meeting and befriending the new Heroes. Appearance When she still had her magic, Elidra had a long mulberry dress, with more beige-ish patterns on the waist. She had dark blue patterns across her body, and a similarly blue crown embedded with purple gems- her necklace had the same base appearance. She also had purple wrist bands. Upon losing her magic, her dress lightened considerably, her wristbands turned into detached sleeves, and her crown and necklace lightened- as did her hair! Bio Elidra was born in a flurry of dark matter and confusion. Born with no knowledge of her purpose or ability, she did not understand her powers of effortless destruction until she was taught how to use them by Khalid, her exact opposite. With time, she realized that she enjoyed destroying. Seeing things shattered- literally or figuratively- brought her a kind of maniacal glee. So, she searched the universe for a planet to wreak havoc on...and she came across Windsong in her search. She nearly destroyed the island, taking a vessel as well, before Sirenne defeated her in battle and locked her away. However, many years later, she broke free from her prison and brutally murdered Sirenne, only to be met with the newly-powered-up Heroes of Windsong and defeated once more. Her vessel was killed, turned to stone, and her true body was reduced to dark energy. Many years later, she finally regenerated, taking the form she had in her vessel. Faroku knew of her dangerous abilities, and promptly placed a power limiter on her in the form of an order spell. About a year after this occurred, the Shadowblood reformed and Elidra was subjected to harm and harrassment from him, from many angles. She finally decided to put her foot down and stop him once and for all after he killed Khalid. After finding her daughter, Jada, she managed to defeat him and lock him away- but shortly after this happened, a new villain emerged, named Rahhoxahr. He stole her Balancer magic from her and used it in tandem with his own magic to entirely destroy Li-Hua, who had only been a Balancer for a few months! Now, Elidra is powerless and no longer a balancer, but definitely the same person! Quotes *''"Can you try a little harder? I'm really getting bored."'' *''"Come on, shoot faster! Just a lil' bit of energy!"'' *''"Whoa, hold up, I didn't do anything this time! You gotta blame me for everythin'?"'' Trivia *As a Balancer, the only things that could entirely destroy Elidra were Khalid, Rahhoxahr or the Shadowblood- anything else would simply revert her to her true form or reduce her to dark energy. Depending on the amount of harm done, it could take anywhere from a few months to many years for her to regenerate after this happens. Gallery |-| Human = Magicless!Elidra.png Human!elidra.png I don't even know what to title this.png|With Sirenne Palavras.png|Sho, Jada in two determined worlds (Elidra including) |-| Balancer = Image 003.jpg|Elidra by Prudence Shy 2rhy3js.jpg|Elidra by VampireGirl12 Elidraaaa.PNG|Another Elidra, showing a few unrevealed traits about her (forked tongue, eye color, fangs). Traced from a Dangan Ronpa screencap. more elidra.png|Elidra again. Traced from a Dangan Ronpa screencap. elidracolor.jpg|A drawing made by Kspoppy Sore Loser.png|Elidra doesn't deal with losing very well. Poor Crescenta. Elidra thumbs up.PNG|Forgot to upload this. So Begins the End..png OOC for both of them but still cute.PNG|Probably-OOC bonding with Meredith. slightly redesigned elidra.PNG|RUN. FAST. '''NOW.''' ElidraHead.png|Made by Lpcarver eliiiiidra.PNG UPTOWN FUNK U UP.PNG|I-I don't know. It was like 2 AM when I made this...Uptown funk you up. let's blow this city to ashes.png follow for more soft balancer.PNG|Reverse World!Elidra. beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure.PNG|Reverse!Elidra being cute. OOPS!.PNG|( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) alt Elidra.png|Alt Elidra design by Ririko. Didn't end up getting canonized, but it still looks cool :D i'm really getting b o r e d !.PNG MAKING INTENSIFIES GIFS IS WAY MORE FUN THAN IT NEEDS TO BE.gif|This was necessary. Crackshipping is fun.PNG|Crackshipping... Yum. o199p64.png|Made a dressup art 2rkXaJH.png|She and Meredith (Made by PsychicEspeon) Elidra's Sorrow.png|With Khalid. Elidra.PNG|Old Flipline image. i am f i x a t e d on all of the things we were t o g e t h e r.png ElidraTribute.png|Made by PsychicEspeon Elidra, Ciardha and Valdis.PNG|Obvious Canon-Break. With Ciardha and Valdis I love these two so much....png|With Khalid. (Thanks to this for Elidra's shirt) Category:Girls Category:E Customers Category:Balancers Category:Characters by Silvie